Desperate Souls
by Soul-Girl
Summary: Summary: Grim reapers’. . . they aren’t the only ones that carry souls to the afterlife. But some souls don't go to the afterlife because of the way they died, they want revenge.
1. Prologue

SOUL: Just something new I wanted to type up

Desperate Souls

By Soul-Girl

Prologue

It had just stop raining, Hwoarang Sashin age twenty-five, a man of 6'3 with wind whipped reddish-brown hair and dark brown eyes, a sight many women fell for only to end up with broken hearts, dressed in a tan colored blazer, pressed white shirt, red tie and brown dress shoes.

He was also a made man in the Yakuza, and his two bodyguards, (1) Zhao Junli and his brother Alex Junli, dressed in black blazers, white shirts and black ties, both twenty-six, left the strip joint at three in the morning, smelling of smoke, booze, sweat and other bodily fluids.

One would have no way of knowing that they were in the Yakuza unless they were to look at the right hand of all its members. A red dragon claw tattoo outlined in black signified them as the red dragon clan.

One of his bodyguards started laughing, "Did'ja see the tits on the one in the red leather outfit, Zhao?" Alex asked as he nudged Zhao with his elbow. "She had the bra with the steel spike nipples." A smirk spread across (2) Zhao's normally blank face as he gave a slight tilt of his head indicating that he had.

They were making their way back to their hotel rooms as they had just completed a hit and they decided to celebrate at a strip joint.

_BANG. . ._

Hwoarang, Zhao and Alex suddenly froze hearing the gunshot rumble through the air like thunder they put their hand on their pieces. A puzzled look was on Alex's face as felt something warm run down his chest, he brought his hand up to his chest then he brought it up to eye level with his face seeing the red liquid coating his fingers.

A choked gurgle escaped his now blooded lips as he spit up blood. "_H-H-Hwoarang_!" Alex whispered, stuttering in an alarmed voice. Zhao and Hwoarang whirled around, their eyes going wide at the gunshot wound, before they could udder a single word…

_BANG. . ._

The next blast came from behind Alex. Hwoarang and Zhao could only watch in horror as the front of Alex's head exploded covering them in blood and brain matter, his lifeless body dropped to the cold concrete with a heavy thump.

They looked up in time to see the shooter, garbed in a dark gray cloak like trench coat with the hood drawn up, aim the gun at them again. Zhao, in his grief and rage over loosing Alex, started firing bullets blindly at the hit man.

It seemed that none of the bullets were having an effect on the hit man. Hwoarang, seeing what was happening, started running down alleyways leaving Zhao to protect himself.

_BANG. . ._

Feeling a sharp explosion of pain enter his leg, he collapsed to the ground screaming in pain and horror holding his leg. He grimly noted that his kneecap had been shot out from the backside shattering it completely.

_BANG. . ._

Another thunderous like shot rang out. Hwoarang looked up in time to see the bullet go through Zhao throat, tearing through his windpipe and severing his spinal cord killing him instantly. He started crawling down the ally only to find a dead end. A shadow loomed over him, quickly he turned with his gun drawn, a sharp pain entered his hand as his gun was kick out of his hand and another gun jammed painfully into his neck.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. . ." the gunmen chastise him, as if he was some misbehaved child who went into the cookie jar, he dropped his hood showing pale features, silvery-white hair and dark gray eyes stared at him blankly. "P-p-please. . .don't kill me. . .I-I-I'll give you anything, anything want, just let me live." Hwoarang begged, sweating and shaking.

"Dear, sweet, _Hwoarang_," he mockingly cooed as he stroked Hwoarang's cheek with his gloved hand, a pitying look on his face. "Did she beg for life, too, Hwoarang?" he asked, whispering in Hwoarang's ear. "No. . .she was _too_ stubborn and we both know that. . ._too_ stubborn to give up." He said staring into Hwoarang's now wide fretful eyes and ashen white face.

"And you know what? She was also _too_ stubborn. . .stubborn to die." Hwoarang's body gave a harsh jerk as his eyes widen in horror. "I'll take you up on that offer though."

"W-whatever you want." The gunman nodded his head as he stood up, "Whatever I want?" he asked, raising a brow as he turned and walk a few paces away. "_Whatever_. You want." Hwoarang quickly replied. The white haired man began to chuckle, "Whatever I want. . ." he mumbled to himself. Something in his domineer changed that scared Hwoarang shitless. "Well Hwoarang. . .I want your life!" he shouted, whipping around, his gun raised and he fired.

_BANG. . .BANG. . .BANG. . ._

The loud thunderous like booms rang out through out the empty, cold, wet streets and then all was quite. "Kokuzoku. Fukyuu uchini jigoku." He said, his manic laughter following him as he left the alley and he started to hum a hauntingly, happy, tune to himself.


	2. Chapter one: Savoir

SOUL: Just something new I wanted to type up

**SOUL:** Just something new I wanted to type up.

What I didn't mention in the prologue (Because it just didn't seem right) was that 1. Zhao and Alex are twins 2. Zhao is a mute and 3. The last line in the in prologue: '**Kokuzoku. Fukyuu uchini jigoku.**' Roughly translated, it means '**Traitor. Rot in hell.**' And what the gunman is basically saying is that Hwoarang is a traitor and should rot in hell for whatever he had done. This will be reveled in chapters later on.

On a lighter note, certain things typed in Italics can mean dreams, thoughts, talking telepathically or stressing words and in this chapter there will be a dream sequence. My first one, yay!

**Summary: **Grim reapers'. . . they aren't the only ones that carry souls to the afterlife, Crows are natures Grim reapers. When a person is murdered in cold blood and dies in a grip of a powerful rage their soul doesn't want to leave this world and it doesn't want to go to purgatory, the soul manifests itself into a new body to be reborn to get revenge on the ones that caused it's downfall.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Desperate Souls

By Soul-Girl

Chapter one: Savoir

"Go take out the trash, Mace!" his boss yelled from the backroom.

"Hai, Jian-san!" he called back as haul the trash bags out back and tossed them in the large dumpster. He felt something squish under his foot and froze hoping it wasn't dog crap he had stepped in or something equally disgusting.

Balancing on one foot he looked at the other one and he noted, with a sinking feeling, that it was red and that it was a lot of it on the ground. Following the trail of red, each steep making his stomach drop more and more, behind a bunch of trash bags was a body.

"_Holy shit_!" mace shouted in horror as he stumbled back, tripping, as he went scrambling back into the building to call the police. "Jian-san! Jian-san! Call the police!"

xXx

Yellow police tap covered the entrance to the alleyway as sirens blared. Coroners and police officers took pictures, labeled evidence and questioned witnesses.

"Detective Musso, I didn't know you were working this district. To what, do I owe the honor of being in your good graces?" asked one of the lower ranking officers.

"Cut the kiss up crap, Urgen. I've been following this case for months and the guy who did this is the guy I've been looking for." Kenji Musso Pierce, a man in his late thirties with brown, slightly graying, shoulder length hair, a five o'clock shadow and gray-sea foam green eyes.

"What makes you so sure that your guy did this?" Urgen questioned. Musso pulled out a clear plastic evidence bag. A single gold bullet shell casing was in the bag. "That doesn't prove anything, Musso-"

"Look at what's engraved in the casing!" Glaring at his superior, Urgen, snatched the plastic bag out of Musso's outstretched hand. And with a critical eye, he looked the casing over. Engraved on the bottom was '_Kokuzoku. Fukyuu uchini jigoku_.' Urgen went pale for the briefest of moments.

Signaling one of his evidences collecting subordinates over, he whispered something in his ear the man nodded and sorted through his evidences crate and pulled out a small plastic bag with another gold shell casing. Urgen read the bottom '_Kokuzoku. Fukyuu uchini jigoku_.' was engraved into that one.

"We're dealing with the same person, Urgen. We need to work together to bring this crook down. Are you, or are you not with me on this, Urgen?" Musso asked, offering his help. With a reluctant nod, Urgen agreed, he needed to protect his city.

xXx

One Keiko Yukimura was _not_ having a good day, the book she had needed for a school project was already checked out from the library, it was raining, she was cold and soaked to the bone and now she was surrounded by a bunch of low lives.

She had just stepped under a shelter "Well, well, well, look what we have here boy's, if it isn't Urameshi's little _bitch _of a _girlfriend_." Someone hissed, shoving her to the ground, hard.

"_I'm_ not his girlfriend!" Keiko shouted as she stood up and slapped the leader, Ty, across his face. His head reeled back as his goons stood there shock and Keiko, looking livid, looked between her hand and his steadying reddening face as hers drained of color noticing what she had done.

"You. Little._ Bitch_!" he shrieked, grabbing her uniform top and hulling her off her feet and bringing her face to face with him. Keiko could hear her heart beating in her ears as she struggled in his iron like grip.

"Let the girl go. Now." A low voice said everyone whipped around to see the newcomer. A figure was standing in the downpour seemingly unfazed by the heavy rain and wind. Ty snorted and his goons snickered, "And if I don't?" he said as he shoved Keiko harshly to the ground and steeped in front of her.

Keiko gave a pain filled sharp intake of breath as her head connected with the concert, stars exploded behind her eyes as her vision began to swim. The stranger steeped out of the rain. "That was the wrong thing to." Ty signaled for one of his goon to charge, an elbow to face and the sound of a nose braking was the last thing Keiko heard as she slipped into the welcoming darkness of unconsciousness.

xXx

_Everything that was dark was fading into light and Keiko could see what could have been the inside of a large mansion. She could hear the laughter of children as she looked around the large hall, a girl, who looked around ten, with long light brown hair pulled into a high ponytail, came rushing by, as if Keiko was a ghost, out a door down a gray marble staircase._

"_Wait up, _(1) _Aneue!" a small voice called after the older girl. Keiko gasped as she recognized the little as herself from when she was five years-old. 'Aneue. . .a sister?' the thought ran through Keiko's mind before it shutdown and she forced herself to pay attention._

_The little girl stopped at the top of the stairs and doubled over to catch her breath, her cheeks flushed red as she took in as much air as her little lungs could take in._

"_Come on (2) Imouto, You can keep up, can't you?" the older girl called over her shoulder, laughing as she continued to run. The younger Keiko huffed and dash down the staircase after her. Keiko, the older one, unconsciously_ _followed her younger self without a thought._

_The younger girl led her through bushes and to a large koi pond. "Aneue? Where are you?" she called out as she peered around nearby trees and bushes._

"_Boo!" the older girl jumped out of a bush, scaring both Keiko's and causing the younger one to stumble and nearly fall into the pond. Rushing to her side and grabbing Keiko's hands, she pulled her from the edge. "That was mean Aneue!" she glared as best as she could with her cubby five-year-old face._

"_It would have been mean if I had stood there and let you fall in, but I didn't." Keiko's face turned red as the older girl let out a chuckle. "It's not funny!" Keiko huffed and crossed her arms over her chest looking away with her nose up in air._

"_I know Imouto, and I'm truly sorry. Do you forgive me?" she held her arm open wide. Keiko grinned and launched herself into awaiting arms. They settled down on the ground, "Ne. . .Keiko, do you love me? Or will you ever stop loving me?" the girl asked, not looking at her sister, but over the koi pond._

_The little girl looked up in shock, "Yes, I'd never stop loving you Aneue. Would you ever leave me?" the younger girl voice grew smaller as she clasped her small hand in her lap staring at them intently. Suddenly she found herself in her sisters' lap, her arms wrapped firmly around the smaller frame. "I'd never leave you Keiko," The girl paused as her gaze lowly traveled over the scenery and stopped at particular spot._

_Keiko, the older one, was almost certain that the older girl could see her as she stared into hazel-mixed gold eyes and they stared back. "And even if I did. . .I'd always find a way back to you, no matter what," her eyes flickered back to the girl in her lap, "understand?" she questioned, lifting the girl's head up._

"_(3) Hai, Aneue." She answered and laid her head on the older girl's shoulder._

_Everything started to fade black again and Keiko took one look glance of the peaceful scene before it was completely gone._

xXx

Slowly her eyes fluttered opened. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the darkness with a groan she slowly sat up clutching her head as pain sparked through it. Suddenly everything came rushing back, looking around; Keiko could see light streaming through the cracks in the door, otherwise, everything with pitch black.

'_A bed?_' she asked herself. The plush warm bed was so inviting, she didn't want to get up but she had to find out what happened after she passed out. Slowly moving her body around, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up slightly swaying on her feet.

She made her way to the door opening it as quietly as she could and stepped out into the hall and silently padded down the hall.

"And who are you?" a voice asked from behind her, making her whirl around in shock.

**Soul:** Sorry I have to end it here like this, but I need sleep. I'm sick at the moment.

**Transplantations Definition or Whatever:**

1: Aneue – Means older sister.

2: Imouto – Means little sister.

3: Hai – Means yes.

And I repeat this again: 'Kokuzoku. Fukyuu uchini jigoku.' Means 'Traitor. Rot in hell.'

Thank you for stopping by, I'll update this as soon as I can. Read & Review please.


	3. Chapter Two: New Faces and Surprises

**Soul:** Sorry it took me so long to update. I'll commit to this one, no matter how long it takes me. Anyway the summery and the disclaimer are on chapter one. Definitions/translations will be at the end of this chapter and every other chapter.

I'm have a little trouble deciding the pairings, there might or might not be a Yusuke/Keiko, Kurama/Botan (this is a not), my character(s) and a person or persons from Yu Yu cast might get together, I'm not certain right now.

One more thing, I will reveal the name of the mysterious gunman, bring in more new characters of mine and I'll try to put up my very first lemon tree in a future chapter, if not this one, then I'll put it in another one soon. Don't expect to see one in here though. Sorry.

I'm really just rambling now, anyway (again), on with the story. Oh, and I'll try to make this a long chapter that gives some explanations to this whole (somewhat) roundabout story. ^-^; Ha-ha. . .uhh. . .go on read it, it's not going to bite you. . .unless it has plot bunnies, it doesn't, but go ahead read, read, read it. Oh and remember first name last and last name first.

Desperate Souls

Chapter Two: New Faces and Surprises.

Somewhere where all three worlds, Makai, Reikai and Ningenkai, overlapped was a large blooming, lush forest. In the center of the forest was a large Ginkgo(1) tree that was thousands of years old with roots that curved slightly out of the ground.

In Makai, Demon world, all demons could see it but only a selected few, that were pure of heart, could enter it, which was very small in number. In Reikai, Spirit world, all wondering spirit were welcomed to frolic amongst the plant life and wide life that resided there. In Ningenkai, Human world, the spiritually aware, such as monks, priests, priestesses and nuns could see it, but only to a certain degree.

The forest was forever moving, never stopping for more than a day in Makai and Reikai, but it was always near temples and holy land in Ningenkai and even then few only caught glimpses of it.

At the base of the Ginkgo tree there was a woman no old than twenty or so years, sat upon a large root and leaned against another. Eyes opened glazed over and unseeing, but aware of their surrounding area. The fog lifted to reveal warm, hazel, honey brown eyes, slowly sitting up, long light brown hair tumbled down her back to her waist in waves as a white gown pooled slightly around her long legs and trailed down to her bare feet.

She slowly pulled herself into a standing position. A shadow appeared behind her and bowed. "Sasayaki(2), Shibousha(3)," she said as she turned around and greeted the silver haired man. "was everything accomplished?" she question.

"Hai, Okami-sama(4)." Shibousha said as he stood strait. She gave a light smile. "No need to add that suffix, Shibousha-san." He returned the smile with a smirk of his own.

She turned and slowly made her way deeper into the forest and coming to stop at a crystal clear lake. Her hand ran through her hair, white pearl colored nails sparkled slightly in the moonlight.

"Hai, Okami-san. What is my next assignment?" he questioned as he followed her. "You have a new target to take out. This time, however. . .I want you to have some fun. . .just don't get too messy and leave too many clues. We don't need them find out until it's time. Understand, Shibousha-san?" he slowly move to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body and laying his head on top of hers.

"Wakatta(5). Okami-san." They seem to stand like that for hours as she leaned into his embrace. One with warmth took comfort of one that provided little to no warmth, but it had to come to an end. He had a task to do, before he vanished with a gust of wind one sentence left her lips. "Pay her a visit. . .but erase the memory when you leave, Shibousha."

"Hai." His voice carried over the wind as he left the forest.

xXx

The foot steps of Lei Enzo, age 32; black hair and brown eyes average looking man except for the scar that ran the point of his left brow across his face to his right cheek, and his seven bodyguards echoed down the empty corridor as they ran for their lives.

Death was coming for them. Literally. The cold cruel laugh did nothing to help, it only seem to make a cold knot form in the pits of their stomachs, making some of them want to throw up.

There was a scream as someone was snatched up by the darkness of the shadows. They fired blindly into the darkness at the unseen enemy as more of them were picked off like bugs.

They had hit a dead end and there were only three of them left, Lei pressed himself as close to the wall as he possible could, he had fired all the bullets he had and he didn't have any cartridges left. His musings were cut short as one of his bodyguards was shot through the eye causing the back of his head to explode into a red mist of blood sending pieces everywhere.

Some landed in Lei's gaping mouth making the targeted man empty his stomach contents and bladder all over himself as he huddled and whimpered in a corner like a frightened animal.

In a flash a dark figure stood behind the last bodyguard with his gun pressed firmly to the man's temple. The mysterious figure looked up and locked eyes with Enzo, a crazed grin on his pale face, his silver hair blowing in a slight breeze. He didn't flinch as he pulled the trigger; the bodyguard didn't stand a chance as his lifeless body hit the ground with a heavy thud.

"W-Who are you?!" Enzo stammered and if possible tried to make himself smaller. The silver haired man tilted his head to the right, the grin now replaced with a cynical smirk.

"I'm the man who's going to reprimand you for what you've done." The man replied almost as if he was talking about the weather, he took a step closer to Enzo, the smirk widening on face and his dark grey eyes dancing with mirth. Screams filled the ally along with the manic laughter of silver haired man.

xXx

At 6am, dawn came with another crime scene in the red light district of downtown Tokyo. The police, coroners and reporters arrived; the police had to put a barricade to keep them back from disrupting the crime scene and interfering with evidence.

"Who the hell alerted the media?!" Musso demanded as he ducked under the lifted yellow crime tape; he didn't expect an answer as he made his way to the crime scene. "Oh. My. God." A sickly pale coroner said as he rushed pass and Musso watched as the man passed him and proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach in the alley.

A bit shocked at what he was seeing, Musso decided to see what caused the coroner to become sick. The coppery scent of blood and bodily fluids hit his nose full force, causing him stumble slightly. He used his hand to cover his nose to block out the horrid stench as he walked deeper into the alley.

He turned around as he heard foot steps; there stood his temporary partner Urgen looking sickly pale. They nodded their greeting to one another and careful of where they stepped, they both made their way down the ally.

"You know this is the same guy from the other crime scenes? He brutally butchered them." Urgen began as they came upon one of the murder victims' limb. A severed right hand with a red dragon claw tattoo outlined in black, "The Red Dragon Clan." Musso muttered as they continued down the alley, stepping over various limbs and body parts.

The gore seemed to double as they drew near the end of the alley, "_Holy shit_." Urgen whispered as his eyes grew wide, the sight before him caused him to gag. Musso looked up own eyes widening in horror, on the wall written with the intestines of the dead Yakuza men was the same word that haunted Musso's dreams. '_Kokuzoku. Fukyuu uchini jigoku._'

xXx

_Present time. . ._

"And who are you?" a voice asked from behind her, making her whirl around in shock. She locked eyes with a tall tan man with sandy blond hair and blue eyes, somewhere in his early twenties. Keiko started to edge back slight slightly afraid. Seeing the fear in her eyes he started panicking.

"Matte, matte! I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Shiranui, Yahzu. What's yours?" he asked as he gave a friendly smile and blushed in embarrassment.

Keiko, seeing no harm, answered. "I'm-"

"Yukimura, Keiko." A voice said from behind Keiko. They both seem to jump about a foot in the air. Keiko turned and was met with a pair of black eyes.

"What are you ding here, Yahzu?" the person asked as black eyes flickered over to the blue eyed man.

"You were running low on some things and I decided go out and get them for you. The question is, Kuro-hime, what are you doing out of bed?"

'_Hime?'_ Keiko questioned to herself. _'I thought that was a guy!'_ She took a better look. Short, black chin length hair hung, slightly damp, around an angled face small nose and almond shape eyes and her skin had a light tan tone to it. She wore a baggie black shirt, baggy dark gray pants and her feet were bare with black painted toes. An eyebrow ring with a skull head dangled from her left brow.

"Yahzu, you baka. You're not my doctor and you're not my mother, so until you are, mind your own. . ." she trailed off as her eyes flickered back to Keiko. "Come with me." She said and abruptly turned on her hill and stalked down the hall.

So Keiko, with no other option followed the mysterious black haired woman. "Don't let Kuro-san's attitude scare you," Yahzu walked along side her. "She really is a kind hearted person who just puts on an act to scare people away. A big softie at heart." Yahzu said trying to make Keiko feel better.

xXx

In the kitchen Kuro placed a kettle on the fire and started pulling down tea cups. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" Keiko asked as she took a seat.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Kuro asked, taking the seat a cross from Keiko, wincing slightly, and pulled an unlit cigarette out from behind her ear and a black lighter from her pocket.

Keiko shook her head. A heavy sigh escaped from Kuro's lip as she lit the tobacco product, she let the smoke passed through her lips in a steady stream as she raked her hands through her hair making it look like she just got out of bed. "Your parents haven't informed you about me then. I'm Kuromeru, Vega." She replied soon the kettle began to whistle, Kuro hissed under her breath as she got up.

"What did you do now?" Yahzu question. Keiko almost forgot he was there; she looked back between the two.

Kuro sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I ripped them. . .again." Yahzu went into mother hen mode. Leaving the room to get the first aid kit before any more could be said.

"How do you know my parents?" Keiko asked. Kuro poured the hot tea into a cup and placed in front of Keiko, along with the sugar and lemon. "I'm a family friend. If you want more info you'd have to ask your mother and father, because it's not my place to say." Was all she said in manner that said: This discussion is over.

Yahzu came back with what looked like a large, white tool box with a red medical cross on the top. He sat the medical box down on the kitchen counter and pulled up a stool and tapped it indicating that he wanted her to sit there.

"Mother hen." Kuro muttered under her breath as she put out her cigarette in the nearby astray. Kuro slowly pulled off her shirt, reviling a strapless black bra and the white, now turning red, bandages that were wrapped around her upper chest, shoulder and back.

Keiko couldn't help but let the gasp escape her lips. "What happened to you?" she asked concern clearly on her face.

"Blondie here got drunk a few days ago and started hitting on someone's girl, the guy got mad, tried to cut him with his knife and I stepped in, taking the blow." Kuro replied as if she was talking about the weather. Yahzu started to remove the bandages.

**TBC**

**Transplantations Definition or Whatever:**

1: Ginkgo - Is considered a living fossil, the Ginkgo species is one of the oldest tree species on Earth – some trees in Japan and China are thousands of years old. Ginkgo leaves are now often used in many herbal and medicinal remedies.

2: Sasayaki - Means Whisper, his last name.

3: Shibousha - Means Deaths, his first name.

4: Okami - Means Mistress.

5: Wakatta – Means understood.

6: Dokuyaku – Means Poison.

7: Baijiu – Is a type of Chinese alcoholic drink. "White liquor," "white alcohol" or "white wine". For more definitions just look it up on Google.

**Soul:** Have a happy and safe New Years, everyone! Read and Review. Ja-Ne from: ^, ~ Soul-Girl!


	4. Soul's Note To The Readers:

**Soul:** I want everyone to know that I'll be taking a slight break so I can update my main three stories: **Blood**, **Golden Chains** and **Desperate Souls**. So, have a happy and safe New Years, everyone! Read and Review the stories. Ja-Ne from: ^, ~ Soul-Girl!


End file.
